


DRAMAtical Murder - "Fix" ver. Akushima

by Fandastic



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Aoba Seragaki, influenced by Sly Blue, is in a lot of trouble, between rib and rhyme, Sly has caused an immense amount of trouble for the citizens of the Old Residential District and is now facing prison time. Chief of Police, Akushima is in charge of keeping the peace and managing his prison. Juvenile prisoner Aoba Seragaki is proving to be a tough case. Can the hard headed duo come to some sort of illegal deal or will Akushima uphold his own honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freaky

"Oy, Aku-san" Haru called from across the office, lifting his hand to wave. Akushima raised a lazy hand and strutted over to his co-worker.  
"What news?" Akushima asked  
"We have to move that juvie kid out of the cell block, he keeps causing trouble." Haru said now.  
"Ah.. right." Akushima checked his coil as he spoke.  
"Suggestions?" Haru asked his superior.  
"Ahh.." Akushima sighed a bit "Move him to my office, he can mill away time in there until he behaves"  
"Right, sure thing, Chief." Haru nodded.  
"Looks like something popped up" Akushima put his hands in his coat pockets "I'll be heading out."  
"Right, hey Akushima." Haru looked at Akushima with a bit of worry.  
"Hm?" Akushima raised a brow.  
"You doing ok?" he asked. The stress was showing on Akushima. Exhaustion was wearing in, and he looked pretty tired.  
"Ah. Yeah" he nodded "Just focus on work, Haru." Akushima turned and parted the conversation.

The next morning, the office was busy, Akushima didn't even have a chance to really stop in, on call, he was responding to Rib reports, and the occasional Rhyme scene. Akushima didn't really understand the Rhyme battles. No one was hurt, but everyone was always revved up and causing a ruckus. The upside was that with Rhyme becoming more popular, the dangerous Rib calls were cutting down and the likelihood of officers getting hurt were also cutting back in response. By the time his day was over, he'd been in the field all day and he knew there would still be a stack of reports at the office piling up.  
Akushima pulled up to the station, with a cup of coffee and a bag with his (late) supper in it. Akushima unlocked his office door and went inside, he set his meal at his desk and looked to the cell adjacent his desk.  
  
"Ah, right." Akushima became amused seeing the blue haired bastard behind bars, there. Sly stared intensely through the bars at Akushima.  
"Why am I in this hole?" Sly hissed annoyed. Akushima chuckled.  
"You wouldn't behave in the cell block from what I heard" he waved Sly off.  
"That's bullshit" the teen huffed.  
"Whether it is or isn't isn't up to you to decide." Akushima mused sitting at his desk. Sly huffed irritated at that statement. Silence passed as Akushima began sorting through paperwork separating it into sections.  
  
"How long will I be in this trash cell?" Sly asked now  
"Well.. since no one will bail you out... and you are under watch for being a dangerous member of society... You'll be here until you go to court."  
"No one gave me a chance to call for bail." Sly shot back grumpily.  
"We're not required to offer that service to you."  
"I'm underage" Sly said angrily.  
"Not my problem." Akushima unbagged his supper now. Sly groaned and lay back against the wall behind the bed.  
"Can't you at least take these cuffs off?" he complained.  
"I could." Akushima said distractedly.  
"Then would you!?" he asked angrily.  
"No" Akushima sipped his coffee, and Sly groaned loudly.  
"Bastard" Sly hissed.  
"Says the little shit in the cell"  
"Why don't you come in here and say that to my face!" Sly spat, not good with being taunted.  
"Right" Akushima chuckled taking a bite out of his sandwich "Like I'm stupid enough to go in there."  
"I'm restrained you old geezer!" Sly complained "What could I even do!?"  
"Heh" Akushima chuckled "That's not good enough."  
"You should let me out." Sly said resentfully.  
Akushima laughed "And why would I do that?"  
"Because if you do, I can get you serious cash"  
Akushima shook his head and chortled, going back to eating.  
"Come on, your shit cop-salary can't be that good, I could get you some real beach money." Sly prodded trying to convince him.  
"You really think I'm so shallow?"  
"Yes." Sly huffed.  
"Fair enough... but that doesn't matter because I'm not taking the bribe. I'm not so desperate." Akushima leaned over his desk wanting to try to get some work done. Sly stayed quiet for a bit.  
  
"Oy." he said "I've got another proposal."  
"Hm? Not this again, be quiet or I'll sedate you."  
"Hear me out" Sly pleaded. Akushima was getting a headache from how irritated he was. Akushima spun his chair to look at Sly now, obviously aggrivated with his bothering. Sly came up to the bars.  
"You stay out there, take out your cock and I'll suck you off. Then when you're satisfied you let me go."  
"Wha? WHAAAT?" Akushima seemed caught off guard. "What the fuck!? You're a fag?"  
"No.." Sly said frowning. "I just want out of this hell hole."  
"Pft" Akushima ran his fingers through his hair, his blood pressure had skyrocketed. "Why the fuck would you think I would want that?"  
"I think you probably need it." Sly said confidently as he knelt down on his knees, cuffed wrists on his lap, he saw how worn out Akushima was. "You don't ever get time to relax and get off." He knelt down "It'll be our little secret"  
"You're sick." Akushima growled "Even if I did want it, you'd bite my cock off."  
"Why? If I did, you and your goons would make sure I'm stuck here and you're probably fuck me up. Or kill me" he said annoyed. Akushima huffed a little riled up by all the nonsense.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Chief of Police" Sly's voice was more provocative now, Akushima watched horrified as Sly licked along one of the metal bars.  
"Stop being obscene!" Akushima had got up and kicked the bar.  
Sly ignored him moaning, standing up on his knees to rub his body against the bars. Akushima growled, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, this child was being so dirty and it made him feel strange. Sly moaned a little now, his boner rubbing up against one of the bars now, he had a cute expression to, definitely turned on, his eyes half lidded.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you, you little slut" Akushima hissed now, his fists were clenched and he was shaking somewhat.  
"Mm... I'm a-- ah.. A virgin, Daddy." Sly moaned through his words "But you ca.. aahh.. can call me a.. s.. slut if you want to."  
Akushima felt a shiver up his spine being called daddy like this.  
  
"Y.. yeah right.. Like I believe that you're a virgin with this show you're putting on" Akushima growled but his voice had laxed slightly unable to stop himself from getting turned on  
"If it's a show..." Sly continued to rub his body on the bars "Then you must like it."  
"I don't like it, I'm not a freak like you" he spat  
"Mmm" Sly moaned "You don't have to be a freak to want freaky." Akushima shook his head but he couldn't stop watching as Sly moaned and got himself off against the bars, the bump in his pants had a bit of a darkspot, wet with precum.  
Akushima shivered and before he could think he had slipped his shoe off anf rubbed the bottom of his socked foot against the hard in Sly's pants. Sly arched his hips as best he could rubbing up against Akushima's foot.  
"L.. let me suck your cock." Sly groaned looking up at Akushima with a lustful look in his eyes. Akushima was unable to hold back, he put his foot down and moved his hips against the bars, looking down at his horny counterpart.

Sly nuzzled the stiffy through Akushima's pants and then began to lick the zipper-flap, wanting his cock. Akushima shivered and unzipped his trousers, Aoba's tongue lapped at his underwear until Akushima pulled his cock free, it stood on it's own between the bars and Sly took the salty prick into his mouth. It was a big sloppy at first but then Sly got into the groove of it and it was intensely good, it drew groans and stifled moans from the older man's throat. Akushima gripped the bars wanting to pump his hips desperately but hard steel stopped him, eventually he reached through the bars and held his head so Sly was taught against steel and Akushima's hips bumped against the bars. Akushima felt dirty on way to many levels, the amount of taboos he was breaking were piling up, and it made him groan more to think about it, his cock hot and making his whole body tingle, it had been quit some time since he felt so damn good. This wouldn't be enough though, he suddenly pulled out of Sly's hot mouth and fumbled on his belt until he found his keys and unlocked the door. Sly stood.

"Unlock my cuffs, I want to ride you."  
"Mm." Akushima nodded and uncuffed Sly. Sly undressed, he had a lean, fit body under his clothes, and his skin was flawless. It make Akushima shiver and he noticed that he was unconsciously jerking himself off.  
"Sit down" Sly said stretching and rubbing his wrists. Akushima sat on the cell bed and watched as Sly climbed on top of him. Akushima wanted to feel disgusted with this but he was so horny and his body was relentless. A man his age needed to fuck. Sly positioned himself and with a pained expression he slowly sat back on Akushima's cock. Akushima's doubts faded feeling his cock being so tightly enveloped, he was at the mercy of this virgin's ass. It was intense, and Sly seemed to be in some pain, but he didn't care at this moment, Akushima began to pump his hips slowly, it was going to be rough without lube but that wasn't going to stop him, he was this deep already. Sly was crying out with every thrust. Akushima closed his eyes, mouth agape, he groaned feeling so good.

"You're hot and tight" he stated at some point.  
"A-and" Sly's usually confident voice was weak and cute now "You're a perverted old man"  
"Tch" Akushima smirked thrusting a bit harder upwards "Says the cocksucker on top of me." Sly was about to respond, probably haughtily, but when he did, he leaned back and it forced Akushima all the way in and earned Sly a severe pain and he cried out. Akushima let out a deep groan from behind clenched teeth, his hands found Sly's hips and he began to slam Sly down onto him repeatedly. There was some ease to it suddenly, either blood or precum or both but it felt amazing despite Sly's unending cries. Sly eventually had to lean forward and hold himself up on Akushima's shoulder.  
"Heh" Akushima teased as he pumped into him "not so sparky now are you?"  
Sly couldn't even respond, his body feeling to much, his cries growing louder he eventually had to wrap his arms around Akushima and bury his head in his neck. muffling his cries.

Akushima needed more, he lifted Sly and put him on his back, and reentered him, he watched his expression now as he relentlessly pounded down into him, Sly's eyes were open, but he wasn't really looking at anything, the intensity was blurring his vision and tears were slipping down his cheeks.  
"Is it good, fag!?" Akushima growled tauntingly now. Sly's cries cut out and he whimpered.  
"I said is it good!?" Akushima snarled  
"Y! YES!" Sly cried out answering Akushima.

Akushima felt a roil of pleasure in his gut and he quickly locked Sly's wrists to the bars on the bed, before lifting his hips and pounding into him excitedly. Sly came first, he unloaded onto his own stomach. Akushima groaned feeling his ass tighten up a bit from the intensity, Akushima pounded on a bit longer before unloading into Sly's tight hole. Akushima closed his eyes feeling relief spread over him, and then his body started to tremble, he pulled out of the boy and checked out what he had done. Sly's asshole was red and probably raw, and the cum was dripping from him. Akushima chuckled and stood up, fixing himself back into his pants. Akushima reached over Sly and unlocked his cuffs, then turned and moved out of the cell re-locking it.  
"Hey!" Sly called dizzily, his voice hoarse. "What about our deal!?"  
Akushima chuckled a bit "You don't get off that easily.." Sly was about to complain but Akushima crossed his office, shut out the lights and left, paperwork would have to wait, he was not willing to stick around to hear Sly's complaints.


	2. Tiger

"Oy, Haru" Akushima came into the office and called for the other, he was tipping a large coffee in Haru's direction, Haru approached.  
"Ah, thanks for this!" Haru took the coffee gratefully.  
"Not a problem." Akushima shrugged  
"I put a few more stacks on your desk.. some things to go over if you would."  
"Ah, Gee." Akushima shrugged "Thanks."  
Haru laughed seeing his boss's sarcasm "Sorry Cheif."  
Akushima scoffed. "Alright, I'll get it done." he shrugged.  
"Thankyou" Haru watched Akushima begin to head off and then remembered "Oh, Cheif!"  
"Hn?" Akushima turned, one hand in his pocket now.  
"Thank you for all your hard work these past few days.. the paperwor was piling up, so. Thankyou!" he smiled cheerily.  
"Ah.. yeah." he nodded a little wide eyed and surprised, he rarely got that sort of response from the desk lackies. Maybe because he usually was doing field work, so the rest got put on the back burner.  
"You seem to be in high spirits, Cheif" He bowed a little "Please keep it up!"  
"Tch" Akushima felt a twinge of irritation and smiled annoyed "Sure."

Akushima headed into his office, he plopped at his desk with his own coffee and pulled out the smuggled sandwich from his coat pocket. It had been 3 days since he'd fucked the whore. Akushima subconsciously looked over at the cell and the boy inside, he was currently curled up on the bed, he didn't have a blanket or a pillow, he looked pretty cold. 

It was fall after all, but Akushima had a spare coat, he checked the pockets before opening the cell quietly and covering him up before relocking and sitting back at his desk to eat, he was starved, he had been chasing the Rhyme idiots around all day and he was just about pooched. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered or cared about it, but a sense of gratitude lingered in his cold chest.  
Akushima picked up the case files once he had cleared the crumbs away.  
"Tch.. geez" he stamped [CLOSED] on both cases and leaned back in his chair.  
That ginger bastard was right, he had gotten a lot of desk work done in the last few days, he felt a twinge of irritation. Akushima looked back to Aoba curled up in his cell, he hated to admit it, if only to himself, but he felt good after fucking the brat, he hadn't really had a good fuck in ages. 

Akushima picked up another file, glancing through it, it had a court date set, which meant that he couldn't just close it and ignore it... and sadly it reminded him, his own court date was the following week, and with a judge who hated his guts. Sly was clearly pissed but he didnt say anything to Akushima about it. Sly had a 30 day jail sentence so he was stuck.  
"Still bitter?" Akushima asked, he was so absorbed with the case files infront of him he had almost not noticed Sly watching him. When Sly said nothing more, Akuhima added. "I don't know how you thought you'd get off so easily"  
"It's because you're just as crooked as every criminal you lock up" Sly huffed, breaking his silence annoyed.  
"I guess you guessed wrong then" Akushima said distractedly. Silence filled the room until finally Sly had something to say.

"I'm hungry.."  
"Oh really..?"  
"Yes, come one, your office is locked so I only really get fed when you come in.." he complained.  
Akushima slowly stood up distracted for a moment with what he was reading before he stretched.  
"If you weren't such a little shit.. you'd get put into a regular cell block and you'd have no problem getting fed." Akushima headed for the door now.  
"Come on, don't leave, I'm starving" Sly complained.  
"Relax.. I'll gt you something" Aushima said, sounding clearly annoyed. 

Akushima meandered out and down to the lunchroom, where no one really was at the moment. Uncaring, he pulled someone elses lunch from the fridge, unwrapped it and put it on a tray. Akushima put his hand inhis pocket, digging for a cigarette, but his fingertips met something else.  
"Hm." he pulled out the tube. Right. He had confiscated this off some shitty Rhyme head. Akushima turned to the room.

"Oy" he went up to one of the officers, one he did not remember.  
"Do you know what this shit is? I pulled it off of one of the dicks we arrested today."  
The guy looked startled but took the tube, there was no inscription but he tipped some of the pills into his palm. "This is that "Tiger" stuff kids are doing these days" he said after inspecting the tablet. He tipped the pills off his hand and back into the tube. 

"What's it for" Akushima asked  
"I think it's used often at parties.. it's like a sexual steroid or something" he said not entirely sure "at least that's what I understand" he handed the bottle back to Akushima who took it and shoved it back in his pocket.  
"Yeah.. alright, thanks" he said and left the officer be. He went back to the tray. A devillish thought crossed his mind. He quietly pulled the bottle out again and dumped some into it palm, he picked out two, he wasn't sure what the strength of these things were so, two to be safe. He peeled back the bread and squashed the two pills down between the bread and the meat. 

Akushima had to compose himself a bit before going back into his office, he had been smiling at the thought of what this might do to Sly, but if he came in like this, the kid would surely know something was up, so he muted his excitement, staid his hand and the smile disappeared from his lips as he came back in. 

"You're back" Sly said when Akushima reentered, Akushima slipped the meal through the slot at the bottom and headed back to his desk. Before he sat though, he grabbed a gingerale from the fridge and brought it to the bars holding it out for Sly. Sly, who was already halfway through the sandwich, took the drink saying nothing as his mouth was stuffed.  
Akushima sat back at his desk, it took all of his strength to not watch Sly eat, he could only steal glances.  
Whatever it was, it must've been potent. After Sly finished, he crawled back into bed and it wasn't incredibly long before Akushima turned his chair to watch. Sly was writhing his hands were gripping at the tight jeans he was in and sot noises were coming from him.  
"Something the matter?" Akushima asked, the shit eater grin he'd been masking returned now. 

Sly must have realised because he weakly sat up "What.... what did you do" he whimpered  
"I didn't do a thing" Akushima was clearly lying.  
"I'm.. I'm on fire" he softly cried out  
"Bad reaction? Maybe you're allergic to something" Akushima teased.  
"Fuhhhk" Sly was pawing at his hard on trembling, his hands weak

Akushima watched pleased with this, his own cock had begin to come alive, he pawed himself a little as well in the meantime.  
"Ah.. Akushimaaa" Sly whimpered now  
"What.. I'm not letting you out." he taunted.  
"Help me" Sly begged  
"Help you.. Help you, how?" he teased  
Sly's eyes had filled up with needy tears. "Please... A.. Akushima.."  
"Well..." Akushima taunted before giving in "If you insist" he got up and unlocked the cell, he looked at Sly's face as he approached.  
Sly's cheeks and ears had turned red, he had tears in his eyes, his mouth ajar, he was panting and trembling weak. Sly's mind was compromised with the need for relief.  
"Show me what you want me to do" Akushima's voice had become husky with desire from watching Sly writhe, wanting him.

Sly whimpered and with a lot of struggle, he pulled his pants around his knees before struggling onto his hands and knees, his elbows shaking trying to hold himself up. Akushima liked the fumbling, it was adorable.  
Akushima had subconsciously pulled himself out and started to play with himself amidst watching the show.

Akushima tugged Sly's pants the rest of the way off, then reached between his legs and began to tug on him like he was milking a cow.  
Sly moaned loudly in appreciation, his legs trembling, the drug must've been incredibly strong to make him at so submissive and weak. 

Sly's moans and trembling had gotten Akushima pretty stiff.  
"Do you want more?" he asked roughly. Sly made noises that sort of sounded like a yes. Akushima pressed his thumb against the pink perk, Sly moaned loudly when he did and it took the tip of his thumb in no problem. 

"Here?" he taunted "You want me inside you, brat?" Sly was moaning loudly in response and trying to press back into Akushima's thumb. Akushima pulled away when he did, teasing him. 

Sly feltlike he might cry at this point, he didn't know what Akushima was doing and he needed relief. Akushima licked his palm and soaked the top of his cock. Then gripped Sly's hip with one hand and guided his head inside of Sly's tight hole. 

The sudden penetration made Sly cry out and Akushima stopped  
"What I thought you wanted it" he taunted again.  
"P-..please" Sly begged trying desperately to move back into it but Akushima had him firmly bythe hip.  
Akushima chuckled and finally pushed inside more, stretching the tight hole dry. It was painful, and Sly cried out but it was exactly what he needed, he felt ecstacy from the hot cock inside him.

Sly kept his eyes tightly shut as Akushima pushed deep into him. Then he started to thrust. Akushima's whole body begged to pound the little shit, but he worked to stay calm starting off at a quick but not killer pace. Regardless of that, groans drew from him easily, and the intense heat made a sweat begin to build behind his collar.

For Sly.. it was bitter sweet, painful and horrible on one hand, and mind blowingly awesome on the other, his moans came in strings, he barely had time to breathe between them.  
Akushima gripped his ass hard, slapping it a few times to redden it, a shiver running through him eveytime Sly cried out.

"See how bady you wanted me?" Akushima growled as he thrust a bit more wildly. "Tell me why you want my dick, you sick fuck." He growled into Sly's ear, having bend down now over him more.  
"Ah!" Sly managed "It! It feels good!" he felt ears slip down as the words slipped out.

That was to much, Akushima gripped him hard and pounded down into him, as deep, hard and quick as he could, passion taking over. Sly's moans were loud and lewd. Akushima didn't care if the whole office heard.  
"You fucking slut" he groaned out, Akuhima wrapped his arm around Sly's belly and bounced him hard on his cock, Sly was to lost in it to care, his whole bady tightening as his dripping cock finally exploded, he almost screamed out in ecstasy and his arms gave out. 

Akushima slammed down into him panting heavily as he came, he even cried out from the pure ecstasy, he thrust a bit longer before pulling out. Sly's hole was red and raw and Akushima watched the cum drip out, he was trembling.

Sly was either mindless or fainted, because he stayed upright. Akushima gathered himself up after a few moments seated on the cell bed before he lifted Sly and lay him out properly, covering him with the coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the much overdue update. I hope you like!


	3. Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this is a transitional chapter, so no sexy time stuff n things.

The next few day went by soundlessly, Akushima needed to get more work done in the streets, he was all caught up on his paperwork because he always wanted to sit in and taunt or fuck his prisoner. Sly barely saw the chief, he'd be in and then leave immediately. Which wasn't bad but also not very good.

Then his court case came, to which he lost, thanks to the judge being biased, but what could Akushima do. 

Sly was laying in bed when the office door burst open, a fleet of officers poured in and out bringing cardboard boxes into the office, filling it up. Sly sat up to watch, curious. Akushima was there directing everybody's efforts telling them where to put boxes until it was full and the officers cleared out leaving only Akushima, who sat down in his desk looking tired and grouchy. 

"Long day?" Sly asked still sitting cross legged in his bed.  
Akushima clicked his tongue "You could say that." He didn't sound like he wanted to talk about it.  
"What's all this then?" Sly prompted him.  
"That's none of your business." Akushima huffed giving Sly a menacing look.  
That was not something Sly was so easily frightened by though.  
"Evidence?" He asked now.  
"What did I just say to you.."  
"You moving in?"  
"You'd better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." 

Akushima was in no mood for this. Sly grew quiet now, not afraid, just not interested in a beating at this time.  
Akushima ate his supper and then cracked a beer drinking it, he wasn't really doing anything though, Sly noticed. Akushima was just drinking staring off, occasionally sighing as he drank, eventually he turned his coil to a radio station and continued to drink. 

Sly grew bored and attempted to get some rest, the radio of some comfort after not hearing any music for so long, it felt almost like meditation. Sly was just about asleep when he heard the creaking of the cell door as it was unlocked and opened.

Akushima locked it behind himself and locked the key in his coil, then moved to lay behind Sly. The warmth of Akushima's body was appreciated, it was pretty much eternally chilly in his office. Sly expected to be groped and then fucked. Akushima's arm encircled Sly's waist and not long after Akushima was snoring quietly behind him, his hot breath on Sly's neck. With the extra heat it did not take long for Sly to drift to sleep as well.


End file.
